Kay Lee Ray
| birth_place = Paisley, Scotland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Glasgow, Scotland | trainer = Colin McKay Kid Fite | debut = 30 May 2009 | retired = }} Kayleigh Rae (11 August 1992) is a Scottish female professional wrestler better known by the stylized ring name Kay Lee Ray. She had worked primarily on the British independent circuit before signing with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) apart of the NXT UK brand. Rae was part of TNA British Boot Camp II during October 2014, along with Rampage Brown, El Ligero, Mark Andrews, Nikki Storm, Noam Dar and Kris Travis. She was also a tournament contestant in the 2017 Mae Young Classic. Professional wrestling career United Kingdom circuit & European circuit (2009-2019) Rae made her debut on 30 May 2009 at the age of 17 as Kay Lee Ray. Since that time, she wrestled throughout the United Kingdom and Europe for numerous promotions. Ray wrestled for promotions including Southside Wrestling Entertainment, where she became SWE Speed King Champion during the months of August and October of 2014. She also became a two-time Queen Of Southside Champion during her four-year tenure with SWE. She spent two years working for Preston City Wrestling, three years in Pro Wrestling EVE, five years in Premier British Wrestling, four years in British Championship Wrestling and five years in Pro Wrestling Elite among many more promotions throughout Europe and overseas. Insane Championship Wrestling (2011-2016) Ray debuted on 6 February 2011 at ICW The Notorious I.C.W. in a match defeating Carmel. She wrestled three more matches including a rematch against Carmel on 3 July 2011 at ICW Never Mind The Baws, Here's The ICW won by Carmel, then on 14 August 2011 at ICW SummerBam won by TJ Rage and then finishing her debut year with a Death match on 23 October at ICW Fear & Loathing 4 won by Carmel. On 22 January 2012, Ray returned at ICW 1st Annual Square Go!, joining a battle royal for the Number One contender shot at the ICW Heavyweight Championship resutling in a victory by Red Lightning. On 26 February at ICW Smells Like Teen Spirit Ray and Carmel teamed in a two-on-one handicap match won by Mikey Whiplash. Eight months later on 4 November, Ray returned at ICW Fear & Loathing 5 in a match won by April Davids via disqualification. Ray returned on 17 February 2013 as part of the ICW: Fierce Females sister-promotion, at ICW Tramspotting, teaming with Jack Jester to defeat the tag team of Carmel & Mikey Whiplash. On April 7 at ICW Get Yer Rat Oot, Ray won a Four-Way Match against Bete Noire and Carmel and Sara. On 25 August at ICW Dave's Not Here Man!, Ray successfully defended the ICW Fierce Females Championship in a Last Woman Standing match against Carmel. During 2014, Ray teamed with Stevie Boy at ICW Shug's Hoose Party to challenge for the vacant ICW Tag Team Championship in a tag match won by The New Age Kliq (BT Gunn & Chris Renfrew). They failed in a title rematch held at ICW Ice To See You on 24 August 2014 won. On 15 November 2015 Ray joined a three-way match at ICW Fear & Loathing VIII against Viper and Nikki Storm to crown the new ICW Women's Champion. Neither Storm or Ray succeeded in winning the title. Ray was again unsuccessful in her title rematch against Viper at ICW Friday Night Fight Club #2.03 on 20 December 2015. Ray succeeded in winning the Women's title on 20 November 2016 at ICW Fear & Loathing IX where she defeated the defending champion Viper and challenger Carmel in a three-way match. She successfully defended the title on 27 November at ICW Friday Night Fight Club Tapings in a rematch against Viper. Her successful title defense continued ICW match of 2016, at the December 11th ICW Friday Night Fight Club Tapings, defeating Martina. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2014-2016) Ray debuted on 5 April 2014 during SHIMMER Volume 62, defeating Vanessa Kraven. At SHIMMER Volume 63, Ray lost to Jessicka Havok before also losing a Three Way Match at SHIMMER Volume 64, against Nikki Storm and match winner Melanie Cruise. At SHIMMER Volume 65, Ray wrestled a match won by Athena. At SHIMMER Volume 66 Ray teamed with Kimber Lee in a tag match defeating Leon and Nevaeh. On October 18 at SHIMMER Volume 67, Ray was in a match won by Evie, before later at SHIMMER Volume 68, Ray defeated her previous tag partner Kimber Lee. On October 19 at SHIMMER Volume 69, Ray began her night in a match won by Kana before amending her win-loss record with a victory over Candice LeRae at SHIMMER Volume 70. Over the course of 2015, Ray wrestled in SHIMMER Volumes 71 through 79. Her last two 2015 SHIMMER appearances included victories on 11 October at SHIMMER Volume 78 defeating Kellyanne and then at SHIMMER Volume 79, defeating Liberty. Ray returned on 24 June to join SHIMMER Volume 81, teaming with Mia Yim in defeating Melanie Cruise & Yumi Ohka. At SHIMMER Volume 85, Ray was unsuccessful in winning the Heart Of SHIMMER Championship held by Nicole Savoy. Ray and Yim attempted to win the SHIMMER Tag Team Championship held by Team Slap Happy (Evie & Heidi Lovelace) at SHIMMER Volume 86, but were unsuccessful in their title match. Ray's last SHIMMER match of 2016 was 13 November at SHIMMER Volume 90, defeating Nixon Newell. SHINE Wrestling (2014-2016) On 18 April 2014, Ray debuted at SHINE 18 in a Four Way Freestyle match won by Kellie Skater against Justine Silver and Kimberly. On 3 April 2015 at SHINE 26 Ray returned to the ring in a match won by Allysin Kay. On 2 October at SHINE 30, Ray wrestled a match won by Jessicka Havok. Ray wrestled her first and only 2016 SHINE match on June 17 at SHINE 35, in a match won by Su Yung. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2014-2015) TNA British Boot Camp (2014) Ray participated in the 2014 TNA British Boot Camp, a program held by TNA to recruit and assess local talent in the UK. Ray's first Boot Camp match was on 17 August in a Four-Way match won by Nikki Storm against Kasey Owens and Leah Owens. On 6 September Ray teamed with Grado, Mark Andrews and WWE/TNA alumni Al Snow in a four-on-four mixed tag match won by TNA Knockout Angelina Love and UK wrestlers Dave Mastiff, Noam Dar & Rampage Brown. On 7 September Ray wrestled a match won by Gail Kim. TNA Xplosion (2015) On the 29 January edition of TNA Xplosion, Kay teamed with Noam Dar to defeat Gail Kim & Rampage Brown in a mixed tag match. On the 31 January edition of TNA Xplosion, Ray teamed with Crazzy Steve, Mandrews]] & Noam Dar in defeating Dave Mastiff, Madison Rayne, Rampage Brown & Samuel Shaw. World Wrestling Entertainment (2015, 2017, 2019 - present) WWE NXT (2015, 2019) Rae made her WWE debut during the October 8th edition of NXT in a match won by Nia Jax. Four years later, Ray returned to the American brand of NXT, during the 16 August Live event, defeating Tegan Nox. Mae Young Classic (2017) She returned on 13 July 2017 during the opening night of the WWE Mae Young Classic 2017 where she was eliminated in the first round by Princesa Sugehit. On the second night of the tournament during the 14 July Mae Young Classic Tapings, Ray teamed with Jazzy Gabert and Tessa Blanchard to defeat Marti Belle, Santana Garrett & Sarah Logan in a three-on-three tag match. NXT UK (2019-present) Ray debuted on the 13 March episode of NXT UK, during which she defeated Candy Floss. The following month, Ray returned on the 3 April episode of NXT UK, during which she defeated fellow Scottish wrestler Isla Dawn. Two months later on the 19 June episode of NXT UK, Ray won a NXT UK Women's Championship No. 1 Contendership Battle Royal. Personal life Rae is currently in a relationship with fellow wrestler Stevie Xavier. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature Moves' :*Gory Bomb :*Reverse Code Red :*Swanton Bomb :*Complete Shot into Koji Clutch :*Tornado DDT :*Parallel Snapmare :*Shotgun Stunner *'Nicknames' **'The KLR in Killer' **'Hardcore Daredevil' Championships and accomplishments *'Defiant Wrestling' **Defiant Women's Championship (1 time) *'Fierce Females' **Scottish Women's Championship (1 time) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW Women's Championship (3 times) *'NXT UK' **WWE United Kingdom Women's Championship (1 time, Current) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #36 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #28 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #29 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #81 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #47 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' **Queen Of Southside Championship (3 times) **SWE Speed King Championship (1 time) *'What Culture Pro Wrestling' **WCPW Women's Championship (1 time) *'World of Sport Wrestling' **WOS Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Profile Category:1992 births Category:2009 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Scottish wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Association Biterroise de Catch alumni Category:Bellatrix alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Danish Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling: Fierce Females alumni Category:Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling Project alumni Category:LCW Roses alumni Category:New Breed Wrestling Association alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Chaos alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Pro-Wrestling: EVE alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Kingdom alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 4 U alumni Category:RAD:PRO Wrestling alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance: Source alumni Category:Scottish School Of Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Target Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:World Wide Wrestling League alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:Defiant Wrestling alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:World Of Sport Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster Category:WWE United Kingdom Women's Champions Category:WWE NXT UK current roster